Fred and George Weasley's Shop
by thetonksyteddy
Summary: we all know how successful their shop is.........a little TOO successful.....


Fred and George Weasley were alone in their shop with nothing to do. This was a first.

It was almost closing time and they were eager to end their day. This was because the shop had been extra busy today, it was hard to get in and out. All the sweet boxes were empty, the toys were all wound up and some were broken, others their batteries had expired. All this could have easily been solved with magic, but it had happened to so many things Fred and George couldn't be bothered to sort it all out.

'We should go' Fred yawned.

'We can't leave it like this, what about tomorrow?' George answered tiredly.

'Look at us, come on George. You know mum would be saying the same thing, now let's go to bed. We'll keep the shop closed tomorrow or better yet, we can wake up earlier than usual to sort all this out and still run the shop. Now let's go'

George knew he was right and smiled at him. The two left the shop and turned out the light then headed upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

Next day they got a surprise visitor at the door whilst eating breakfast. It was Dobby the house elf. Fred and George opened the door for him.

'Down here!' called a whiny voice. He smiled up at them and waved.

'Who are you?' George asked.

'Dobby, Sir. Dobby came because he's annoyed at Kreacher. He's not helping me with anything. Dobby thinks he needs to be taught a lesson'

'Oh, hi Dobby. We'd love to help, but we're closed today. You came to a good place though. Everyone knows we're the best at giving those' Fred winked at George. Dobby started to look slightly worried.

'Yes, that's why I came. Please help me. I promise I'll never bother you again if you promise you won't do anything to hurt him. Dobby couldn't take it if something bad happened to Kreacher'

The twins put their hands on Dobby's shoulders.

'We'll see what we can do' Fred tried to hide any hint of spite in his voice. Kreacher had given Harry such a hard time but Dobby was his friend and it wouldn't be fair on him if they did just the opposite of what he had asked.

'We'll see what we can do' he repeated, with more enthusiasm. 'Now step into our wonderland'

Dobby took hold of their hands and raced around the shop looking at everything he could get his hands on.

'Gee, he must be desperate to sabotage the old bag' George laughed.

'Are you crazy? He's wrecking our shop! We've got to stop him! Where is he?'

'Calm down Fred, it's only a few old handkerchiefs. He's an elf and he doesn't seem to realise their not on offer'

Fred folded his arms and then they both heard a loud crack.

'HELP! THERE'S ALL THIS PINK STUFF ON THE FLOOR! IS IT SAFE? HELP!'

George shrieked like a little girl.

'NO!!!!!!! NOT THE LOVE POTIONS! THEY TOOK AGES TO MANUFACTURE!'

And without a moments hesitation, he sprinted towards Dobby and the spilt liquids. He had no breath left to slap him hard.

'Can't you…see they…they…they…they….' He attempted.

'Can't you see they're labelled? you don't want Kreacher to fall in love with you! God sake!'

What they didn't notice were tears welling in Dobby's eyes.

Confused, George kept his temper whilst patting Dobby's shoulder.

'Oh come on Dobby, cheer up. And if you don't mind me asking, what are you crying about?'

'Dobby can't take any more of Kreacher' Dobby sniffed. He's making Dobby do all the work and he's been really moody lately, so I need to see to him as well. It's like he's my master and I'm his house elf. I do apologise, all I'm doing is wrecking your hard work. Please let me see myself out'

'Hold on Dobby' George said quickly, then ran upstairs. Fred and Dobby just stared at each other, clueless.

Before either of them could go after him and get an idea of what he was intending to do, he was back downstairs facing Dobby. He was holding what looked like a bar of soap.

'I appreciate your kindness in trying to cheer me up but I really don't need this. Especially after all the trouble I've caused here. Besides, I get to wash myself and my clothes once a week so……..'

George cut him off impatiently.

'It's not soap! Just listen. If Kreacher uses this to wash himself it will allow him to be more open with you meaning that he'll tell you everything that's been going on with him. The more you listen, the more you'll understand. The more often he'll help you out'

'That makes sense. But how do you know it's safe?' Dobby asked.

'He tested it on me' answered Fred. 'That brings back bad thoughts. We had to get mum involved. George, did I ever mention you're a selfish demanding brute of a brother?'

'Many times' hesitated George.

'What's it called? everything else in here has names' Dobby wondered.

'We don't have a name for it. If the results on Kreacher are good, you can name it' Fred smiled.

Dobby's eyes gleamed.

'Oh Mr Weasley! and….the other Mr…Weasley! This is such an honour! Thank you!'

And with that, he gestured towards the door and left.

* * *

Exactly one week later Dobby popped in at Weasley Wizard Wheezes again. He looked terrible.

'Hello Dobby AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGH! What on earth happened to you?' Fred exclaimed.

Dobby didn't say anything as he frowned and shut the door.

'Master George didn't say anything about the ingredients in this that elves are allergic to! as soon as Kreacher put this stuff on his hands swelled up! it looked like he was wearing huge gloves! so the plan was intentionally that this was supposed to help me with Kreacher. All it did was make things worse! Dobby hasn't been able to sleep in days! the only reason the soap didn't affect me is because I was wearing my mittens that day! here!' Dobby threw the remainder of the soap into Fred's hands.

'You can name it! I'm never coming back to this store ever again!'

Dobby slammed the door behind him. Fred looked at George in horror.

'Why did you give it to him?' he demanded.

'I guess I forgot to tell him the effects of it start to happen in two to three weeks' George replied, sounding not in the least bit bothered.

'Yeah, you guess! he could put us out of business!'

'Oh calm down, he's an elf. What's he gonna do? Mark my words, Fred, he'll come back the happiest elf you've ever layed eyes on'

'But Kreacher was allergic to that stuff' Fred added.

'He wasn't allergic to it. It's the affects of the soap that take a bit of getting used to. Just like you took a while to get used to mum not being around to chase the bad dreams away'

Fred flushed then frowned.

Fred and George had taken turns in keeping an eye on the shop and having lunch. A joke shop so successful could get so mobbed sometimes. Before they knew it, the phone rang.

'I wonder who it is' Fred moaned tiredly as he went to answer it.

'Hi Mr Weasley!' Dobby burst as soon as Fred said 'hello'. He made Fred jump and almost drop the phone. As sorry as he was, he didn't stop to let him speak.

'Dobby apologises a million for giving both Mr Weasley's such a hard time. What was going on with Kreacher at the time was so complex it was like he was changing moods every few minutes. But it must just have been one of the side affects because now Kreacher is as happy as ever! it's like he's been reborn a whole new character!' Dobby can't thank Mr George Weasley -unless he's the one that's speaking to me now, enough! Dobby is now honoured to recommend your products to all of his friends! I have to go now but thanks again!'

And with that, he hung up. George was both concerned and delighted. He went to tell his brother everything.

'But what was weird was Dobby sounded so hyper when he was talking, it was like he was about to faint any second. I couldn't understand how he found time to breathe. Is that supposed to happen George?' he looked sternly at him.

'Well I did tell you he was going to be the HAPPIEST elf in the whole world' so really you're the one to blame for not listening. I don't exaggerate anymore Fred'

Fred's appearance wasn't pretty.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!' yelled George, running for his life.


End file.
